


Like Bells

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But just barely, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, mostly this fic is about spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio calls Hinata up on Christmas for reasons and blushes while Hinata laughs at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic! I have only seen S1 & 2 of the anime, so forgive me if I don't have their characters down yet. :3 Basically I love them and want them both to smile more. 
> 
> A Tumblr anon asked for “maybe a haikyuu!! Ficlet with the prompt of trying to figure out what to do with grandparents weird gifts after christmas!” so I delivered a scene directly after unwrapping such an odd gift. 
> 
> It’s a tiny bit slashy bc I can’t help it if Tobio is smitten!

Tobio hated the trill of a call going through. He pressed his cellphone to his ear with a quick glance down the hall into the living room where his family gathered atop a huge pile of holiday presents--or, rather, wrapping paper remains--and halfway hoped no one would pick up.

_Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiing._

As if he wasn’t already nervous about picking up the phone (to call or be called, really), that digital tone amped up his heart rate like he was about to jump off a high dive. He _hated_ the trill of a call going through. He hated phones.

This was a bad idea.

_Riiiiiiing--_

“Merry Christmas!!!!” Hinata’s cheerful, tinny voice called into his ear over the sound of clinking dishes and soft carol music. There was a shuffling sound, and Tobio imagined Hinata scurrying away from his parents, small fingers pressing his phone with its stupid volleyball charm to his ear under that mop of orange hair.

And then.

“Hello?” 

“Hi,” Tobio began, blinking out of his...whatever he was doing.

“Kageyama, you’re so stupid,” Hinata said through a laugh. “You’re supposed to tell me who’s calling!”

Tobio’s cheeks heated. “Right,” he muttered. “Sorry. It’s me. Kageyama.”

“It _is_?”

“Sorry. Merry Christmas.”

Hinata laughed again. It was distracting Tobio from the task at hand. He was glad he’d hid down the hall where no one could see his very red face.

“That’s why I’m calling,” Tobio said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Before Hinata could jump on _that_ nonsensical non sequitur, he continued, “I’m crap at talking to people. You’re really good at it, though.”

“Oh,” Hinata said softly. Tobio could almost hear a little smile on the other end of the line. “That’s nice. Thank you.” After a pause, he asked, “What happened? Did you say something mean to your grandma or something? I can’t apologize for you!”

“No,” Tobio sighed.

“Oh my gosh, Kageyama, you _did_ say something mean to your grandma!”

“ _No!_ ” Tobio groaned. “I haven’t talked to her yet.”

Hinata’s eyeroll could not have been more obvious.

“She gave me a set of spoons?” He wasn’t sure why that was a question.

“What, as a gift?”

“For Christmas,” Tobio clarified.

“Hm.”

“What do I do with a full set of spoons? I’m in high school!”

“ _Hm._ ”

“Do you think she forgot I still live with my parents?” Tobio asked to himself.

“Well,” Hinata started, “are they nice spoons?”

“I suppose. For spoons?”

Hinata sighed. Tobio wasn’t sure what he’d done specifically wrong to receive such a sigh, but he figured it was deserved. He tucked his chin against his chest and waited for Hinata’s voice to float through the phone.

“Well, first off, you’ll tell her Merry Christmas!” said Hinata. “And then you’ll ask how she is, and if she enjoyed her holiday. That’s a good start.”

Tobio nodded and then, realizing Hinata couldn’t see him: “Okay.”

“What do you think you’d use your own set of spoons for, if you could do whatever with them--if you lived by yourself, even?”

Forget what he’d ever said about Hinata, he was better than Tobio at everything. Except for tossing. Tobio was still the best at that.

“Eat yoghurt,” Tobio offered after some consideration.

Hinata let out a little giggle, and Tobio found his mouth twitching.

“Stupid Kageyama. Is that all you like to eat?”

“No. Maybe.”

Tobio couldn’t fight his smile as Hinata’s giggle tumbled into a full laugh, ringing like bells in his ear.

“Okay,” Hinata sighed, pulling himself together. “Okay, so you tell her about all the yoghurt you’ll eat with your nice new spoons, and tell her thank you, because all that yoghurt will make you strong for volleyball!”

“Why would I talk about volleyball?” Tobio said around a frown, wishing he’d brought something to take notes with.

“Be _cause_ you love volleyball!” Hinata explained with a surprising amount of patience. “I know it’s very important to you. And I know she’ll be glad she’s a part of that somehow.”

Hinata was silent after that.

Tobio listened to his breathing for a moment before mumbling, “Thank you, Hinata.”

Hinata huffed. “You can tell me how great I am some more, if you want,” he joked.

“You _are_ great.”

“I know!” Hinata giggled, and Tobio couldn’t help but huff out a quiet laugh as well. “I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh before,” Hinata said, wondering. “I wasn’t sure if you _could_ laugh!”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Tobio said.

Hinata laughed louder. “Kageyama!” he shouted.

“What?”

Hinata whispered into his phone after someone, maybe his mom, yelled for him to quiet down. “You made a joke!”

Tobio found he was getting used to this smiling thing. It was weird.

“Okay, well, I think I’ve gotta--oh, wait! Before I go. Kageyama. I know it’s a couple days late, but Happy Birthday!!”

If Tobio felt weird before, the squeeze in his chest was certain to tip the scale. “You remembered.”

“Of course,” Hinata said warmly. 

Tobio bit his lip.

“ _Seventeen,_ ” Hinata continued, as if this was terribly significant. “We’re the same age now. But not for long!”

Tobio tsked. “Don’t worry, Hinata. I’ll always be taller than you.”

Hinata made a satisfied sort of noise. 

“Okay, well, thank you. Again. Hinata. For…”

“Anytime! Hey, wanna hang out before New Year’s?”

Tobio straightened up. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay,” Hinata parroted back. “Good. Um, text me. Or I’ll text you, since I’m so good at talking and you are not.”

“Merry Christmas, Hinata,” Tobio said quietly.

There was a pause on the other end. “Merry Christmas, Tobio.”

Tobio spent a couple long seconds with his thumb hovered over the End Call button, even though Hinata was long gone. 

Hinata’s laughter echoed around in his head like bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
